I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fluid distribution system and more particularly to a hydraulic fluid distribution system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In hydraulic fluid systems a hydraulic fluid pump is coupled to a fluid reservoir and generates high pressure hydraulic fluid at its outlet. The pump outlet is conventionally coupled to and through appropriate fluid control devices, such as speed reducers, flow controls, pressure reducing valves, and the like all of which control or modify the fluid pressure from the pump to a fluid powered device. For large hydraulic powered machinery, it is common to have a plurality of fluid control devices disposed between the hydraulic pump and the hydraulic machine. Although these fluid control devices vary from each other, each includes a fluid inlet port coupled to the hydraulic pump outlet and a fluid outlet port coupled to the fluid reservoir for the hydraulic pump.
It has been the previous practice in hydraulic machinery to directly and independently fluidly connect the hydraulic pump and reservoir with each of the fluid control devices by suitable conduits, typically steel tubing. While these previously known hydraulic fluid distribution systems are effective in operation, they become increasingly burdensome, complex and expensive when a plurality of fluid conrol devices are connected to a single hydraulic pump and reservoir. In particular, as the number of interconnections between the hydraulic pump, reservoir and the fluid control devices increase, both the material and labor costs for these previously known distribution systems increases dramatically. Moreover, due to the maze of hydraulic fluid conduits required by these previously known systems, maintenance on the hydraulic system is not only costly but results in prolonged periods of downtime for the machinery.